ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Superman is Earth's premiere superhero and the stalwart protector of Metropolis. Born Kal-El on the distant planet Krypton, he was sent to Earth as a child to survive Krypton's destruction. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his extraordinary powers to fight evil and protect the innocent. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Biography Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. ** Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. As a Kryptonian, Superman's cells absorb yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Superman's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. ** Natutral ressurection : As long as superman is near a str that is righter ot younger than kryptons he can die forvever .This is due to his exposure to the earths yellow son that it is not posible to kil kim. ** Cordex ressurection : As he has the cordex is another facto rwhy it is not possible ti kill hm . The cordex contains the DNA of all kryptonians. ** Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time. However, his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. When he was a child and the school bus he was on fell to a river, Clark was able to push it to safety. As he became an adult, Superman fought General Zod and his minions and defeated all of them in combat. ** Invulnerability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. He was hit by a train and remained conscious. Superman also survived being hit by an energy blast from a kryptonian ship's weapon and could easily take hits from the U.S. military's weapons. He was also able to withstand the World Engine's gravity beam long enough to destroy it. This ability, while never explicitly shown, was apparently existent even in his youth. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. ** Flight: Under one Earth gravity, Superman is capable of flying at supersonic speeds. This process is explained by Superman mentally manipulating gravity around him, effectively becoming his own center of gravity. Superman can also fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly around the world, so it can be assumed that he can fly faster than that without atmospheric interference. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. ** Superhuman Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. ** Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Aside from using it combat, Superman once used his heat vision to cauterize an injury Lois Lane had suffered. He seemed to also have mastered this power in his childhood; which was demonstrated when his eyes glowed red and burned the metal on the door handle causing his teacher to react in pain because her hand was on the door. ** Frost-Breath: Superman can produce and spray super-heated ice-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything. Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Brutes Category:Detectives Category:Reporters Category:Daily Planet staff members Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Superman Family Category:House of El Category:Immortals Category:Demigods